My Mate is Asking for the 12th
by 143RinShomaru
Summary: Something made Sesshomaru want another... Try this one-shot! v I disclaim INUYASHA


My Mate is Asking for the 12th...

-–-  
18 years ago, she became my ward... 12 years later she became my mate... A human...

'Hn'  
-

She was mated to the Dog-Demon Lord for 6 years and going until forever...  
She was happy, very really... He was happy, although unnoticeable...  
But this time around; she wanted to try something she never dared done...

They were heading for east to meet the infamous swordsman Totosai... Sesshomaru was planning to make swords for their daughters and their one and only son...

Ever since Rin had became his ward; she brought warm light to his cold dark world...

He tried finding other woman such as powerful-demonesses who posses such power... But found no contentment... He realized: only his ward could do such a thing... He hesitated bitterly.

It was until a human boy that was once under his protection, a boy that goes by the name of Kohaku set foot in this castle... Asking Rin to be his spouse!

He coldly denied the offer, deciding Rin's rightful decision himself...  
But Rin planned it all out of him, that she loves Kohaku, and wants to run away with him... He was fierce... And couldn't decide what to do until Rin was finished packing her things while crying...

He decided to claim her... As his mate...

Although he had claimed her, many still try to charm her; despite them, she remains loyal to him.  
But when the suitor goes over the edge of the boundary, such as touching Rin and visiting her; those will be the last things they'll do before they depart from this world...

All in the past...

"Sesshomaru-sama" she called from behind...  
'She still addresses me so formally even though I told her not to she is a stubborn one in her own ways...'

"Hn?" They stopped walking and he stood right in front of her...

"I want to confess something... Ano... Eto..." She stuttered...  
"What is it,Rin?" He demanded...  
"A demon wanted to bed me..."  
"Hn... Where is he?" He again demanded coldly...  
"He's near..." She answered sweetly...  
"Where? Don't play with me, Rin..." He wanted to kill him actually; he doesn't want his mate bothered by some other man than him, let alone bed with another... Ahh yes, men, dogs are especially protective of their belongings...  
"Are you going to kill him?" Rin asked excitedly...  
He didn't answer...

'Silence does mean yes' she thought...  
"So you are..." She said and hopped on... Like a child...  
"When you're jealous, my dear, say it..." She added and giggled...

"Who is it, Rin?" He demanded again...  
"Would you be angered, Mi'lord if I agreed to?" She sarcastically asked...  
Sesshomaru's blood was boiling... Even if he doesn't know who she's talking about; he'd rather kill the demon than having to bed his mate...  
"Do you want to kill yourself, Sesshomaru?" She laughed...

Huh... Figures... Who else would she agree to bed with other than him... Of course! How could he be so blinded by jealousy? No, it wasn't his fault... She did this to him...

He came closer to her face not minding the proximity, and brushed his face against hers...

"Are you asking for a 12th daughter, Rin?" He asked playfully in her ears...  
She gasped..."B-B-But!" She couldn't protest...  
He smiled the smile that showed he wants to kill, but the impact on Rin was different...  
The meaning was different... Rin gulped...  
'I knew that was not a good idea!' She mentally slapped herself...

Sesshomaru carried his mate as if claiming victory and flew...

Within seconds they reached Totosai...

When they entered the cave; Totosai immediately panic...

"Totosai" Sesshomaru coldly called him...  
"What do you want, Sesshomaru-sama?" He asked...  
"Ah! Rin-sama, after all these years... Say, Rin-sama, how are you doing with Sesshomaru-sama?" Totosai greeted Rin...  
"Totosai-jii, it's been a while, hasn't it? Oh, you know, always well cared by Sesshomaru-sama..." She said and smiled sweetly...  
"Only to that is..." Totosai mumbled quietly...  
"Totosai" Sesshomaru said once more and Totosai jumped...  
"I want two powerful swords made out these two fangs" as he held out two large, fangs to Totosai...  
"I want it done in a week" he commanded coldly...  
"Still cold as always eh?" Totosai commented...  
"3 days" Sesshomaru stated...  
"Ah! Wait, why do you want two? As I recall only your eleventh daughter is the only one requiring a sword?" Totosai scratched his head...  
Rin was beginning to get tensed again...  
"None of your concern" as he carried Rin again bridal style and flew out...  
"Goodbye, Totosai-jii!" Rin shouted to him...

"Aikou" Sesshomaru stated out of the blue...  
"Eh?" Rin was confused...  
"Our 12th daughter's name will be 'Aiko'" he stated and smirked...  
Rin blushed madly...

"Hentai" she said while smiling...

The end


End file.
